


Day 62

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and on to The Great Game and yet another one of my 'favourite scenes'</p><p>(my idea is that Mycroft sent Sherlock on this case as he noticed Sherlock was getting 'bored' and especially after Mycroft found out that John is dating Sarah, thought it better to get Sherlock out of the country for a bit)</p><p>this series would be improbable without Ariane DeVere's amazing transcript:<br/>http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/46716.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 62

Belarus.

"Just tell me what happened, from the beginning."

I'm gonna kill Mycroft after I thaw out

"We’d been to a bar – a nice place – and, er, I got chattin’ with one of the waitresses, and Karen weren’t ’appy with that, so ... when we get back to the ’otel, we end up havin’ a bit of a ding-dong, don’t we?"

English? You are English??

"She was always gettin’ at me, sayin’ I weren’t a real man."

"Wasn't a real man."

"What?"

"It’s not “weren’t”; it’s “wasn’t.”"

"Oh."

"Go on."

If you must...John has another date tonight...with that Sarah...she's not bad....just...

"Well, then I dunno how it happened, but suddenly there’s a knife in my hands. And, you know, me old man was a butcher, so I know how to handle knives."

Definitely going to kill Mycroft, with my bare hands...

"He learned us how to cut up a beast."

"Taught."

"What?"

"Taught you how to cut up a beast."

"Yeah, well, then-then I done it."

"“Did it.”

"Did it! Stabbed her... over and over and over, and I looked down and she weren’t..."

wonder if that experiment is still...or if John threw it out...

"...wasn’t movin’ no more."

"Any more."

"You’ve gotta help me. I dunno how it happened, but it was an accident. I swear."

Maybe I can make an earlier flight...get John something from the gift shop...

"You’ve gotta help me, Mr Holmes!"

hmmm...he needs a new scarf...maybe I can get...oh, he's still talking.

"Everyone says you’re the best. Without you, I’ll get hung for this."

"No, no, no, Mr Berwick, not at all."

"Hanged...yethhh."


End file.
